Vengeance
by Liclick
Summary: Tout ce qui préoccupait Ciel était de se venger. Le reste était futile, n'avait aucune importance. Seul importait son souhait.


Bonjour à tous! Voici mon nouvel OS, sur Kuroshitsuji, parce que je suis une fan inconditionnelle, viens de voir la troisième saison, que l'opening est de SID, mon groupe préféré, que l'ending est lui aussi magnifique, que le chara design est sublime, que c'est mon arc préféré du manga, et parce que c'est Kuroshitsuji, avec Ciel et Sebastian! (et Joker... #bave# Bref, toutes ces raisons font que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce petit OS! On se retrouve en bas!

**Disclamer****:** Le comte, son personnel et son entourage ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Yana Toboso.

**Attention**, très légers **spoilers** pour ceux qui lisent le manga licencié, mais **gros spoilers **pour ceux qui ne suivent que l'anime. (Même si ils passeront peut-être inaperçus...)

* * *

- Aussi longtemps qu'on médite sa vengeance, on garde sa blessure ouverte.-

**Thomas Fuller**

* * *

Sebastian referma doucement la porte, pensant que son maître dormait. Mais Ciel était parfaitement éveillé. Il entendit le léger claquement de la porte et soupira. Sa tête s'enfonça encore plus dans les oreillers, et il fixa son regard devant lui. Mais il ne voyait pas les lourds rideaux bleu ciel qui paraissaient noirs avec l'obscurité. Il voyait au-delà. Il observait le vide. Devant ses yeux, comme une lanterne cinématique, ses souvenirs défilaient.

Enfant, avec ses parents, jouant paisiblement avec son chien, ses parents posant sur lui un regard tendre, tandis qu'ils étaient attablés, se tenant la main. Lui courant vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur, incarnation même de la joie.

Parlant naïvement avec Elizabeth, sa si mignonne fiancée, de son effrayante tante qui le battait toujours à l'épée, et qui ressemblait décidément beaucoup trop à un homme.

Puis l'effondrement de son monde. Brutal. Sanglant. Aux relents de cendres et de désespoir. Les larmes qui ne cessaient pas de couler à flots sur son visage enfantin déformé par la douleur. Et même après, en ayant arrêté de pleurer, n'en ayant plus la force et le courage, ces sillons brunâtres restaient comme des cicatrices sur ses joues, s'imprimant dans sa chair en souvenirs de feu.

Et la marque sur son dos. Infamante et qui avait souillé son passé, son présent et son avenir. Il haïssait ces deux serpents s'enroulant autour d'un pieu, au milieu d'un cercle rouge. Le sceau des esclaves. Il essayait de le cacher à tout prix devant les autres. Ne jamais plus montrer aucune trace de sa longue descente en enfer. Sceller sa mémoire. Ne pas oublier, mais occulter. Du moins en apparence.

Parce qu'il n'oubliait pas. Ô que non, bien loin de là. Il était obnubilé, constamment préoccupé par ces événements. Même si sa vie actuelle était des plus mouvementées: Jack l'Éventreur, le concours de curry où il avait gagné son Royal Warrant et rencontré ce prince indien, Soma, des enlèvements d'enfants par un certain cirque, dirigé par une certaine personne, meurtres au manoir -oser faire ça dans sa propre demeure, quelle insolence!-, le voyage sur le Campania, qui avait tourné à l'horreur de mauvais goût à cause des expériences de la société Aurora et de Undertaker, puis il avait dû s'infiltrer dans la prestigieuse académie de Weston Collège, où Undertaker était de nouveau apparu, lui mettant une fois de plus des bâtons dans les roues! Il commençait à devenir franchement gênant, mais c'était un shinigami, et l'on ne s'en débarrassait pas aussi facilement...

_Je me vengerai_. Cette phrase occupait constamment son esprit, il la récitait comme une litanie envoûtante tous les jours, et elle restait dans un coin de sa tête perpétuellement, sonnant comme une douce berceuse à ses oreilles. Il était prêt à tout pour se venger. Il n'avait plus rien a perdre, ni même à gagner. Dès qu'il aurait atteint son but, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de vivre. Et puis, de toute manière, Sebastian mangerait son âme.

Sebastian. Son arme mais aussi son bourreau. Il accomplirait sa tâche, pour le trahir sans hésitation juste après. Trahir? Non, il se trompait. Son diable de majordome n'était pas dans son camp. Il était un mercenaire, de ceux dont on se sert comme outil. Un objet. Mais un objet des plus dangereux. Sebastian était son épée de Damoclès. Un instant d'inattention, une hésitation à choisir entre le bien et le mal, et il cesserait d'exister. Tout simplement. Il n'était pas son maître, pas son rival, pas son allié, rien de cela. C'était indéfinissable. C'était eux.

Ciel ferma lentement les yeux en soupirant d'aise tandis qu'une douce somnolence commençait à s'emparer de lui. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il s'endormait. Cette phrase lui permettait d'avancer, elle était son espoir.

_Je me vengerai._

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini! J'avais très envie d'écrire sur le désir de vengeance de Ciel, car c'est une émotion très forte et c'est ce qui le relie à la vie. Et c'est ce qui a tout déclenché!

Pour ce que pense Ciel sur Sebastian c'est... parce que leur relation est floue. Ni maître et serviteur, ni alliés ou rivaux, ni amants... Et c'est ce qui fait leur charme! (même si Ciel est super mignon et que je donnerais tout pour conclure un pacte avec Sebastian... /SBAFF/ #toussote# En tout cas, je peux affirmer que cet OS est la matérialisation de mon amour pour ces deux-là! A bientôt!


End file.
